What Her Eyes Say
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Flynn Smutty one shot. NO SUMMARY


Pairing: Sharon/Flynn

A/N: Decided I'd give it shot with these two. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

It's been years since you first noticed the fire in her eyes. Those green eyes, so deep, so electric, so enticing and they'd always grow dark when the two of you were alone. Of course she'd denied it when you grew a pair and asked her, tried to make a move. She told you that you were out of line, used a bunch of words you'd never heard of, but that look in her eyes, want, desire, need, it was there still. Then, one day she stopped denying it, but she still didn't give in to what you wanted.

She's changed a lot over the years you've known her. Two decades could do a lot to a person. The only thing that stayed the same was that look in her eyes and you still saw it. She acted like she didn't remember you, that the years had taken away her memory, but by the way she looked at you, you knew she hadn't forgotten. You also knew this time, unlike the others, you were going to do something about it.

She's wearing that black dress that hugs her waist, falling over her curves and her blazer, you realize, is gone when she comes down to the Murder Room. One thing that hasn't changed is how attractive she is, getting hotter and hotter as the years pass by. You're alone, everyone else has left for the day, but you're finishing up some work quickly before leaving.

"Has Chief Johnson already left?" She asks you as she takes a quick peek at the darkened office in the back.

"'Fraid so," you say, your eyes raking over her delicious legs. God, those legs. You've pictured those legs so many places before and as you look over them now you feel yourself slightly stiffening in your boxers.

She catches you looking at her, a smug smirk in place and her eyes unashamedly looking down to your pants. It's always like this with her when you two are alone. She's a tease, a really terrible tease, well a good one, but what she does is terrible. You watch her closely as she licks her lips, her tongue slowly tracing her upper lip. God, this woman is all types of sexy.

You clear your throat and turn into the desk, trying to hide the fact that after so many years she still has the same effect on your body. "Is there something I could help you with?"

She smirks and raises an eyebrow, walking over to you slowly, her heels clicking on the floor. "What did you have in mind?" Her voice is dripping honey into your ears, teasing your senses and driving you insane. You say nothing, but you make a low grunt in the back of your throat and you know it doesn't go unnoticed by her. She sits on the edge of your desk, her legs crossed at the ankles. "I like this," she says, her fingers tracing your tie, "the color really suits you."

"Thanks," you croak, clearing your throat a few times. Her finger is running against the silk tie, caressing it in a sensual way and you feel the finger burning a hole through your clothes and to your skin. She tugs at the tie slightly, letting you know she wants you to come closer, but giving you a chance to stay back. You go.

She lowers her head a little, her mouth inches away from you and you watch as she licks her lips, feeling your boxers tight against you. She comes close to your ear, her breath is hot and wet as she lets it linger on your skin. "I didn't come here to see the Chief," she tells you. You go to move, to look at her, to make sure you understand what she means by her simple statement, but she puts her hand to your chest, stopping you. You feel her scoot over, her legs pressing against yours as she turns your chair. Her hand slides down to your pants, barely touching you, but you feel it, it's intense and maddening. "I want you," she whispers.

You grunt, your hand sliding over to her leg. "Here?" You ask her, your hand already stroking those tightly muscled legs. She nods, her hand still tracing your erection through your pants. "There's a camera by the door," you tell her.

She moves back and looks at you. Her green eyes dark, lust unhidden as she licks her lips again. "I can't wait," she says. You grunt, her need hardening you.

You, unable to control the urges anymore, turn fully and pull her to your lap with more force than necessary. She lets out a soft grunt, straddling your lap, her dress hiked up her hips. She looks at you, licking those lips and you waste no time, pulling her mouth to yours hungrily. Years and years of playing cat and mouse, being denied something you craved, teasing that would make a porn star blush and here you are, devouring her mouth as she whimpers. You lick her bottom lip, dragging your tongue against it as she slowly opens her mouth, sucking your tongue into her mouth. You both groan, neither of you ashamed at how needy you sound, how much you both want this.

Her hips are rocking against you, pressing against your erection and you feel like you might break right out of your pants. She moans into your mouth, a soft, muffled sound that you've imagined her making so many times before. She presses her hands against your shoulders, riding against your lap and you're afraid if she doesn't stop that you'll explode inside your pants.

You pull away, hearing her whimper. You slide your hand up her thighs, under the dress, letting your fingers trace the quivering flesh of her thighs. You keep your eyes on hers, watching her as you move slowly, oh-so-slowly up her lean thighs. Your fingers meet her wetness and you gasp, finding out she's not wearing any panties and she smirks at you.

"Expecting this, were you?"

She slides her hands down your arms, feeling your biceps through your shirt. "I knew you wanted it, that's all." She slides her hands to your belt, making fast work of it and the button. "You get this look," she tells you and she unzips your zip.

You groan, the cool air quickly hitting your shaft as she pulls you out. You slowly push one finger inside her heat, feeling her walls clench around you and her hips start to slowly rock. She moans, a needy and cat-like sound that makes your mouth water.

You look down and watch as her hand slowly strokes you, her grip just tight enough and her wrist moving up and down at the same pace as her hips. It feels good, so good that you start pushing your finger into her more roughly.

"Oh," she moans, her head falling back, her slightly freckled neck growing white and her hand never leaving your shaft. Her wrist moves faster and she's jerking you so fast that you don't know what she wants more, for you to come or for her to. "Andy," she moans, and you haven't heard your name fall from her lips in so long that it sends a wave of pleasure through you. You move your mouth to her pulse point, sucking and nibbling as you groan your pleasure against your skin. Her legs tremble against you and you feel her hips rotating rapidly as her chest rises and falls against you. You add another finger and her back arches back, her hair spilling over her back and her chest pushed against your chin.

"_Arrgh_." She moves her hand to the head of your shaft, her fingers teasing it as her other hand holds on to your neck.

"Fuck me," she moans. "Please, please," she pleads and you don't need to hear her say it again because you quickly move her up, sliding your shaft inside her slowly.

She's wet around you, tight and inviting. You both moan together when you enter her. Her walls contract around you as you slowly move inside her, letting her get used to the feeling of you in her tight core. She looks at you, biting her lip and her eyes speaking the words her mouth won't say.

You put your hands on her ass, lifting her slightly and she groans with you and you both feel pleasure sweep over you. She slides back down, her breath falling from her mouth and onto your face. She moves close to you, laying her chest against yours as she leans forward. The chair turns slightly and you are pushed against the wall, it holding the two of you in the chair.

She lifts her hips, pulling you in and out of her slowly. She's mewling in your ear, her breath teasing you. "You can go faster," she tells you. "I can take it," she tells you, reassuring you.

You don't speed up much at first, trying to maintain your rhythm with each thrusts. You groan when you feel her mouth against your neck, teeth digging into you. It feels good, pain and pleasure mixing together so perfectly.

"Harder," she tells you and you fuck her harder. "Faster," she moans and you both begin to meet each other with your thrusts, your bodies meeting roughly. "Oh, God," she pants. "I need... _Yes_... Your nails," she says and you realize your nails are digging into her ass.

"Am I hurting you?" You ask, your words coming out as moans.

"No," she wails and begins pounding her wet center onto your hard shaft. "Good," she tells you. "Really, really, _oh-so-fucking_ good."

You groan, rocking into her, the sound of wet flesh and her mewling moans the only thing you hear. Your balls tighten and you start to slam her into you, knowing you won't last much longer, but you want to make sure she gets hers as well. Your nails scratch her skin and she moans loudly, the sound echoing in your ear.

"I'm gonna," she tells you, but before she can finish she lets out a deep, throaty groan that comes from a hidden place inside her.

Her walls tighten around you, clenching you and before you know it you are spilling inside her, both of you coming and moaning into the air. She keeps riding your shaft, her head thrown back and her mouth hung open in a silent cry. You bring your hands to her hips, keeping her steady as she slowly slows down, panting heavily and sighing with the utmost bliss.

When you both relax, calming almost completely, she looks at you, her eyes soft, warm and happy. And, because of that look you know this will not be the last time.

The End.


End file.
